Rapping it Up
Rapping it Up is the second episode of Object Lockdown, airing on December 18, 2015. It was the second part to Volcanic Excitement, and continued the challenge from that episode. Synopsis The episode begins with Grassy, Paint Palette and Banana being shown on the ground. They begin arguing, and Paint Palette leaves because she was scared that she was going to die due to Grassy's reckless driving. After the intro plays, M&M and Bucket are shown walking on a path. M&M asks Bucket if he wants to listen to his new hit single, and Bucket says they need to focus on the challenge. M&M says it will help motivate them, and they listen to his song. Bucket yells "That's enough" to him. The screen then cuts to Bottle and Milky. Milky asks if they're even close to the finish with Bottle saying that she doesn't know. Milky relaxes and says that they can find their way. 10 minutes later, Bottle then asks where they are going. Milky admits she has no idea. Bottle says that there's a Fork on the road. She says that they should go in other directions of the road. Forky says she's bland. Milky demands to kill "it". The two fling Forky away, with Forky screaming. The camera pans to Balloon, who exclaims that she has done nothing during the challenge. Can then makes his first on-screen appearance, and asks why she is in his vacinity. Balloon asks why he is rude, and Can says it's how he rolls. The conversation ends there. Milky and Bottle are shown walking down a dirt path, and they seem to be lost. They then stumble upon a fork in the road, which is guarded by Forky. Bottle punches her, and she screamed. Yarn then is shown walking alone, further exemplifying that what she did to Drago was wrong. Berry then appears, and asks her if she would like a lollipop, which is Berry-flavored. Yarn then eats it, and Berry leaves her. Snowboard, Skateboard and Umbrella are then shown racing to the finish, when they get blocked by a door, which first appeared in Volcanic Excitement. They all get the password wrong, however Umbrella punches the door down, and they pass through. Dollar and George are shown walking, and Dollar asks if they are close to the finish. George says they're almost there, and they run towards the finish, and inevitably fall. Fire Extinguisher says that they are pathetic, and George yells at Dollar, saying it was his fault they fell. The camera then pans to Cherry and Pumpkin, who believe they have found the finish. However, they entered Super Object City land, and Pumpkin yells that they have to get out of there. They then make it to the finish. Fire Extinguisher says that there are five contestants that haven't finished yet, and the next two that make it are safe, while the other three will be up for voting with Moon and Cone. Sun says he needs to try his hardest to win. Bottle then yells at Milky, kicking her. Somehow, she makes it to the finish line, declaring her safe. Stop Sign is then shown on his stolen police hovercraft, and starts flying to the finish. Sun then says that he made it, but is beaten by a second by Stop Sign. The challenge ended, and Balloon, Bottle, Cone, Moon and Sun were up for elimination. Trivia * This episode took the shortest amount of time to make thus far, only taking 64 days. ** Coincidentally, this was also the shortest episode, at just over five minutes. * This episode had a lot of things cut out, due to time constraints, including an advertisement from Butter, a character in Super Object Battle, and another scene with Dollar and George. * This was the episode that introduced Yarn with arms that she would keep for the rest of the series. * This is the only episode that does not have a timelapse video. Goofs * Yarn was mistakenly animated with arms in this episode. * When Dollar trips over the rock he's just fallen onto the ground, but in the next scene he's fallen over the finish-line. Gallery OLD2-Screenshot-1.png|Grassy OLD2-Screenshot-2.png|Bucket & M&M OLD2-Screenshot-3.jpg|Swaggy Bucket OLD2-Screenshot-4.png|Angry Umbrella 2 Category:2015 episodes